injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "I come to you as darkness falls..." * "Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, in the past, I have shielded you from danger. But a grave crisis looms--and I do not know if I can stop it." * "Grodd is the pawn of a much greater master. A new order is coming. I have forseen it. Leave with me now, while I can still save you." * "Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shepherd you to safety, test you suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary..." * "Oliver Queen. You must flee this Earth before the thread of your fate unravels." - When the player chooses Green Arrow * "You should not have returned to Batman. You are not fated to fight his battle." - When the player chooses Black Canary * "I lost control of Nabu, the spirit of the Helm. Thanks to you, I'm back in charge. For now..." * "I have to go consults my masters, the Lords of Order. Pray they'll intervene before it's too late." * "The Lords' magic bars me from saying more. I've changed fate too many times. This planet's destiny is no longer clear." * "What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. For better or worse, your fates rests in the gods' hands." * "Why can't I stop this? Why won't you let me fight back? How can there be Order if Brainiac wins?!" * "Bruce Wayne of Earth. Kal-El of Krypton. Your battles echo across the universe. You war has had consequences neither of you could forsee." * "The Chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos. Only Brainiac can establish order..." * "Your misdeeds precipitated his arrival on this planet. Brainiac's curiosity was piqued by your decimation of the Green Lantern Corps." - When the player chooses Superman * "Now he comes to spare humanity..." * ...from the chaos you unleashed." * "Brainiac will achieve what you could not. He will quell Gotham's chaos..." - When the player chooses Batman * "But for him to succeed, you must die." * "The Lords of Order... Their voices are gone." * "I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me." * "Both of you have denied fate. Courted chaos. But now... To see you work together again... You must keep order, or the Lords will impose it. If not through Brainiac, then--" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle *"This is your fate!" *"Meet your fate!" *"Rage has twisted your fate!" - After winning a round against Atrocitus *"You will fail this world!" - After winning a round against Batman *"You are no lord!" - After winning a round against Brainiac *"Curse of that stent!" - After winning a round against Cheetah *"Confused boy." - After winning a round against Robin *"Rao would be disappointed." - After winning a round against Superman *"You won't betray your kin." - After winning a round against Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "Submit to Order." * "Order shall prevail." * "Order must triumph." * "See the light." * "Your fall is imminent." * "Choose between order and chaos." * "Magic weakens your power." * "Your fire dies." * "The Lords do not fear you." * "You cannot kill Fate." * "Lords forbid you!" * "Fate is not on your side." * "Your fate is antimony." * "I have the hand of Fate." * "Back to where you came." * "Fate is unbreakable." * "You are unworthy of the Helm." * "Lords forbid you." * "You cannot be redeemed." * "Fate will bring you to justice." * "You have failed Gotham." - Clash with Batman * "I should've let you die." - Clash with Black Canary * "Surrender, boy." - Clash with Blue Beetle or Firestorm * "Control your blood lust." - Clash with Cheetah * "You are but a man with a gun." - Clash with Captain Cold, Deadshot, or Red Hood * "Face your past, Barry." - Clash with The Flash * "Your chaos is over, Clown." - Clash with Joker * "You pervert the Green!" - Clash with Poison Ivy * "End your war, goddess." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "You will submit to Order." * "This chaos ends now!" * "You deceive yourself!" * "An unlikely outcome." * "I have seen worse." * "You cannot command Fate!" * "You will not succeed." * "Fate is not a game." * "The Ankh protects me." * "You cannot handle its power." * "Your fate is ignominy." * "That is not my fate." * "Hubris seals your fate." * "Nabu does not seek your approval." * "It will never be yours." * "Order is eternal." * "The Lords will protect me." * "A promise you will not keep." * "Fear your fate." * "Your reign ends here." * "Your final fate draws near." * "Not by your hand." - Clash with Atrocitus * "You should, Hal Jordan." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Speak for yourself." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Red Hood * "Fate lasts last." - Clash with Joker * "Nature causes chaos." - Clash with Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs